pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM126: Pikachu's Exciting Adventure!
is the 34th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis When Ash and Torracat returned from the past, they see that Pikachu and the others look all dirty and tired. Just what happened while they were gone, whereas Pikachu and his friends still looking for them before finding the Celebi who accidentally brought Ash and Torracat to the past? Episode Plot While training in the forest, Ash orders Torracat to use Fire Blast, which collides with Lycanroc's Stone Edge. This causes a blast, which triggered Celebi to use its powers to warp Ash and Torracat into the past. The rest of Ash's Pokémon, as well as Rotom, are shocked that he is gone, and "gain" voices to express themselves. Pikachu is a bit scared as to what happened, but shrugs it off. However, he, Lycanroc, Meltan, Rowlet and Rotom yell out Ash's name, as he has disappeared. Thus, the group tries to search for him through the forest. Lycanroc tries to smell his whereabouts, but fails. Suddenly, he and Pikachu see Ash's hat in the tall grass, and think that's him. The group runs to him, but only find that his hat was being worn by a Sudowoodo. Pikachu and Lycanroc snuggle with it until realizing that's a Sudowoodo, who is really agitated, and furiously walks away. Pikachu becomes disappointed that was not Ash, and believes he left the forest. He wonders where could he be, and asks Rowlet, who fell asleep. Pikachu slaps Rowlet with his tail to wake him up, which shocks him. Lycanroc takes Ash's hat, and has an idea where Ash could be. The group goes to that place, which leaves Rotom alone to think even the Pokémon have gone missing. The Pokémon go to the school to look around, but find nobody present. Rowlet becomes surprised to see Ash's hat going about, only to see Meltan was underneath it. Meltan takes Ash's hat back and spins around, only to stop when the blackboard sponge falls atop of it. Pikachu has an idea, and orders "Ultra Guardians, move out!" Lycanroc unveils the blackboard, and Rowlet presses the button to open the entrance. The group descends down, taking on their equipment, before meeting with Clefable. The latter greets them, surprised that only the Pokémon have come here. Clefable notices Ash's hat, and realizes that he has gone missing. The rest of Meltan appear, which shocks Ash's Pokémon as they are still multiplying. Clefable confirms this, and is uncertain how did the rest even get here. Ash's Meltan lets the others of its kind get under Ash's hat, but Pikachu tries to stop them. On Clefable's command, the Meltan regroup. Clefable praises them for their obedience, and gives them some metal nuts to eat, passing one to Ash's Meltan as well. Pikachu asks did Clefable see Ash, to which he replies he did not. Per Clefable's permission, Pikachu and the rest get atop Garchomp, to ride him to find Ash. Garchomp comments how only the Pokémon are here today, and warns them not to complain if he goes too fast. Lycanroc and Pikachu fly with Garchomp, while Rowlet, wearing Ash's hat, goes with Meltan away. Since they want to get to a place with a good view, Garchomp has an idea where they want to go. Garchomp takes the team to Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island, though Rowlet, Pikachu and Lycanroc are freezing. Since Garchomp is also feeling cold, he flies off, leaving the rest to do their task. Pikachu bids him farewell and asks of him not to catch a cold, to which Garchomp sneezes. Pikachu looks around to find Ash, and asks others what they think. To his shock, Lycanroc and Meltan are playing in the snow, while Rowlet is barely keeping himself awake. To fully wake him up, Pikachu electrocutes Rowlet, and the effect works. To find Ash, the Pokémon take a sled. However, the sled speeds up, which makes the group hard to navigate past the boulders and trees as obstacles. Suddenly, a Glalie appears, which the group accidentally hits with their sled, and fall past a snowy cliff. They roll into the snow, which forms a big snowball that envelops them. Soon, they reach the end of the island and fall into the sea. Pikachu gets onto the surface, and is joined by Lycanroc, who is disappointed about being soaked. Rowlet comes back, too, but is concerned about Meltan, who has disappeared. Pikachu and Lycanroc dive underneath, only to see many Water-type Pokémon. Rowlet flies off to find Meltan, while the other two make another dive. Pikachu and Lycanroc find a dark cave, and wonder if Meltan is in it. As Rowlet is searching for Meltan, it sees a Wailord, who splashes out water, as well as Meltan. Rowlet grabs the latter, and sees something else is trying to come out of the Wailord. Wailord struggles, and eventually splashes out Pikachu and Lycanroc, who were actually in its mouth. Thus, Ash's Pokémon blast off again. A moment later, the Pokémon are on Melemele Island's beach. Pikachu wakes up, and finds Ash's hat on a back of a Crabrawler. Pikachu demands it back, but Crabrawler shouts that's a shell he found. The two get into an argument, and start fighting each other. The two sides clash with Close Combat and Iron Tail, and neither side gives up. Suddenly, Ash's Meltan appears, and snatches his hat. Crabrawler attempts to take the hat, but gets hit by Meltan's Flash Cannon. Crabrawler falls down, and Pikachu praises Meltan for the victory. Lycanroc and Rowlet return to Pikachu, who is too tired from the constant worrying. Meltan finds a tin can for eat, which makes others think he's lucky, for they are hungry. However, Lycanroc smells some berries, and climbs with others atop the cliff. The group races to the berries, and just as Lycanroc goes to take a bite, he is not close enough to the berry. Thus, he falls down with Rowlet and Meltan on Pikachu, who electrocutes them. In response, Meltan uses Flash Cannon on everyone. The attack caused everyone to get muddy, and a berry to fall down. In that moment, a bright light shines from the forest, to which the Pokémon run to. Ash and Torracat fall down, and as the former recovers, he wonders where "Inci" and Litten are. He goes to ask Ohji, but finds it to be a tree. He looks at his palm, and finds the Firium-Z. More importantly, his Pokémon come to the field, and hug him for finally finding him. Ash puts his hat on, and wonders what happened to them, since they all look dirty. The Pokémon try to explain, but Ash doesn't understand them. Rotom also comes, pleased he found Ash. Later, as they are going back to the house, Ash is still curious what happened to Pikachu, Lycanroc, Meltan and Rowlet, who hug Ash affectionatily. At night, while Ash and his Pokémon are asleep, Celebi floats off. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Celebi (JP), Garchomp (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom ask which Poké Ride Pokémon do Pikachu and the others ride on in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, which is Garchomp. The other answers were Lapras (blue), Stoutland (red) and Tauros (yellow). *This is the first episode to have a side story from the previous episode. *This is the first episode to only have one human character appeared. *The narrator says the episode title, instead of Ash. * Pikachu's imitation of Ash Ketchum is like from "The Stun Spore Detour" Gallery SM126 2.png SM126 3.png SM126 4.png SM126 5.png SM126 6.png SM126 7.png SM126 8.png SM126 9.png SM126 10.png SM126 11.png SM126 12.png SM126 13.png SM126 14.png SM126 15.png SM126 16.png SM126 17.png SM126 18.png SM126 19.png SM126 20.png SM126 21.png SM126 22.png SM126 23.png SM126 24.png SM126 25.png SM126 26.png SM126 27.png SM126 28.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Ultra Guardian episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears